El misterio del anillo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: ¿Adrien Agreste es Chat Noir? / Esos eran los titulares en esa entrevista en vivo y directo.


Adrien estaba en una entrevista —que contaban toda su carrera de modelo como inquirir un poco en su vida personal— En medio de eso, las redes sociales —en sentido figurado— estallaron ante la "teoría" que un usuario planteo, explicando por qué y la razón de su base. Muchos le daban crédito porque bueno... "Coincidencia... no lo creo"

Solo basto minutos para que todos se volvieran locos y aportaran más datos de la teoría que se estaba volviendo un hecho, compartiéndolo y añadiendo evidencia fotográfica.

Interrumpieron las típicas preguntas y la propia reportera, preguntó sobre ese tema, que Adrien todavía —al estar en medio— de la entrevista no se pudo enterar.

—¿Dónde conseguiste este anillo?

Adrien miró el mismo y luego a la reportera, se extrañó por la pregunta, pero contestó de inmediato.

—Lo compre—mintió.

—¿Por qué razón?

—Me gusto—añadió. La reportera lo observaba con ojos entrecerrados. El no entendía el motivo de su interés.

—¿Tiene alguna razón de que te pusieras ese anillo en la mano derecha?

—No.

—¿No? —Interrogó— ¿No tiene nada que ver que Chat Noir lo use en esa mano?

—¿A qué viene eso?

De inmediato, la pantalla de atrás, le mostró una imagen suya y la de Chat Noir. Los dos llevando un anillo en el mismo de dedo de la misma mano; sus ojos verdes se expandieron por la impresión.

—Podría ser que tú además de ser un talentosísimo modelo seas el héroe de Paris, Chat Noir —Eso no había sonado como una pregunta.

El rió como si le causara gracia, a pesar de que estaba muerto de miedo en el interior.

—¿Yo? ¿Chat Noir? —Interrogó—He sido convocado para salir un video musical como Chat Noir, he grabado su voz en su película animada ¿Si lo fuera no cuidaría mejor su identidad?

—Algunas veces es mejor ocultar las cosas a simple vista —dijo—Debes admitir que te pareces mucho, rubio, ojos verdes...

—Sí, pero tengo una vida ocupada —alegó— Practico piano, chino, voy a la escuela, soy modelo...—dijo con una sonrisa—No tengo tiempo para además salvar a París.

—Hay pruebas.

Adrien tragó saliva ¿Tenían una foto de él transformándose? No, no, no si fuera así lo hubieran mostrado desde un principio. Fotos aparecieron en la pantalla, el usando su anillo plateado en fotos de modelaje, un accesorio como le explico la reportera no había usado anteriormente de que apareciera Chat Noir.

—¿Que dices de eso? —cuestionó—Además no hay evidencia de que ustedes aparecieron al mismo tiempo.

En eso una foto fue compartida en las redes sociales, que mostraban a Adrien y Chat Noir juntos. Adrien se sintió aliviado, en esa foto Wayhem usaba un casco, si el no admitía nada. La sospecha se iría.

Solo basto segundos, para que Wayhem admitiera lo de ese día.

Todo se estaba volviendo un agujero negro. Tragándose todo. Hasta Wayhem hace solo segundos, había confesado que esa vez que apareció Adrien y Chat Noir a la vez era él, vestido de Adrien. ¡Lo estaba hundiendo!

La entrevistadora lo miraba atenta, esperando su confesión.

Dejó escapar un suspiro que todos interpretaron como resignación.

Los televidentes, incluso la reportera contuvieron la respiración. Gabriel Agreste, Marinette, Nino, Alya, Chloé, Kagami, Luka... y las demás personas seguían no quitaban los ojos encima del programa que a cada segundo, su rating subía más y más.

El interrogado no le quedaba de otra. Así que...

—¡No puedo ocultarlo más! —Exclamó y todos quedaron impactados— La razón de que use el anillo, es porque...

Hizo una pausa que a todos les pareció larga. Marinette soltó la cuchara en la que estaba tomando su yogur, entretanto parecía que se estaba comiendo la pantalla con sus ojos. Gabriel estaba boquiabierto viendo su Tablet y los otros televidentes, emitiendo diferentes gestos de sorpresa. Algunos, hasta se habían desmayado.

—¿E—Eres Chat Noir? —la mano de la mujer estaba temblando, adelantándose, palabras aun no pronunciada. ¡Esto era una gran primicia!

—Soy... —cerró los ojos con fuerza—...Su más grande fan.


End file.
